Point of View
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Dumbledore looks back and remembers all the mistakes he made reguarding the boy who lived, Harry refuses to relinquish his hold on Severus. I'm too tired to write a proper summery


*********************************************************************  
You know I probably shouldn't bother puting this up if no one is going to review *sniffs* I spent long hours on a story that I am very proud of yesturday and no one has sent me reviews or comments on it. this Slytherin is most destressed. For those who care it's called _Strange Magic_ it's a Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy fic with lots of goodies. For those who don't care, pooh on you! *pouts* though I must say thank you to all those who reviewed for my Harry/voldimort story. as usual these characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME! and my e-mail is so write to me! correct my bleedin spelling if you must! I take critisism well. **

**your slightly put-out writer,  
Mistress Slytherin  
********************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore was said to be a hero. He had sacrificed so much in his life 'for the greater good' but now he could only watch. He could only reflect endlessly on his past mistakes, a prisoner in his own mind. His frail body sat in a brightly colored chair, a benign smile tracing his lips the way it had done for years before _this _had happened the twinkle was no longer present in his eyes. Before _it _had happened he had understood his part in the making of the Dark Lord Voldemort and lamented it. It was only now however, as he sat in a garishly colored chair that his finally learned his lesson. The war had changed every one, just as he knew it would though he hadn't expected _this_. Voldemort lost his last sliver of sanity a full _year_ before he was finally destroyed, during that span of time Britain was almost obliterated. The saying that there is a thin line between genius and insanity could not be truer, Voldemort had become a mastermind. He attacked mercilessly his red eyes haunting every corner and hiding in every mind. Blood became a common sight and those who saw it simply passed by it, hoping that it wouldn't be theirs next. Hogwarts had been closed for fear of the students' safety and children found themselves called to war. Dumbledore had watched the changes in the ones closest to him, but he hadn't truly seen them. Hermione Granger developed a cold glint in her eyes when her parents were murdered. Ron Weasely's eyes became empty when his mother was found raped in their home, her children and husband no more than mere lumps of unidentifiable flesh. But the worst change had been the one he had simply looked over, Harry Potter; the boy had grown from boy to man in the span of an hour. The moment he watched his godfather fall through the veil everything fell into place, a murderous glint burned in those eyes...eyes the color of the killing curse. Severus Snape, oddly enough was the first to notice it the moment Harry had stepped through the floo he drew back in horror shocking the order members.

_"Why didn't you help?" The boy had asked, no one noticed the way Severus had flinched at the cool tones because no one else in the room had experienced the Dark Lords displeasure personally before. Black eyes had slid shut and the head startlingly bowed so that the lank hair covered his features._

_"Good god Lilly, I've failed you." Was all the man had said. Not surprisingly, no one had stopped Harry from gripping that hair and yanking the head back._

_"WHY!" Harry had yelled tugging sharply so that Severus whimpered._

_"I couldn't!" he yelled opening his eyes to look pleadingly into Harry's. "I tried, but I couldn't without giving my place up as a spy!" Dumbledore had truthfully never seen the man this way, or if he had he'd ignored it._

_"Harry my dear boy, you can abuse Severus all you want, but it won't bring Sirius back from the dead." He had said sounding so wise and sure of himself, he should have seen Harry shutter away his darker feelings then and addressed them, but he hadn't. Instead he had abandoned the boy on the doorstep of a family who couldn't care less about him....._

When Voldemort had begun attacking more sporadically eventually managing to kill Harry's guardians Dumbledore left him under the wards of Grimmauld place.

Alone.....

With nothing but bitter memories.....

Alone....

With a library filled with dark books....

Alone....

With no one to stop him....

When Harry Potter returned to school dark circles had already become permanent beneath his eyes. Once again only Snape saw the dark seeping from the boy; he had gasped upon seeing him and left the great hall without explanation shaking his head in sorrow. This time Dumbledore had seen the flash of hurt in Harry Potter's eyes, though he didn't understand why. Weeks passed by and Dumbledore convinced Harry to start Occlumancy with Severus once more, Severus surprisingly didn't need any prompting and agreed immediately. The war raged on outside of Hogwarts walls and Dumbledore was away from his school more than he wanted to be, cleaning up messes and offering false hopes to all who still clung to him for comfort. When did return Minerva was finally able to warn him of Harry's reclusive behavior, he no longer smiled, he had quit the quidditch team and disappeared sometimes for days at a time. His friends too conveyed their worry telling him that according to the maurders map Harry had begun spending time in the desolate Chamber of Secrets. Surprisingly the only one who didn't comment on Harry's behavior was Severus himself...

_"Severus?" Dumbledore had asked the man as he passed him in the hallway._

_"Headmaster." The man acknowledged tipping his head slightly._

_"May I ask how Harry's lessons are progressing?" Dumbledore had asked. The man's eyes had darkened and he looked away._

_"The boy has already learned how to guard his mind headmaster, there is nothing to worry about." He had assured._

_"But I hear from miss Granger and mister Weasley that he still makes his weakly journeys to your quarters?" Dumbledore had said confused, Severus' face had paled somewhat and was about to speak when Harry stepped out from the shadows._

_"It's quieter in his rooms, I study better." Harry had said. Dumbledore was blind to many things, but he was not blind to the way Harry had leaned closer to his professor, or the way Severus' hand brushed his students lightly. Dumbledore though pretended not to notice._

_"Ah! I see, well I suppose they would be a bit quieter, I'm glad to see that you are taking your studies er..." He couldn't say Sirius he saw the boy's eyes darken. "to the next level." He amended. "I'm also glad to see that you and the professor have 'buried the hatchet' as they say?" He said brightly._

_"Yes sir." Harry had said._

_"Indeed." Severus voiced, Dumbledore nodded his head._

_"Well then I shall be off!" Both men had nodded and he felt their eyes on his back as he strode down the hallway. Later that night he had watched the map mister Weasley had provided and saw Harry leave his dorms and make his way to Severus' quarters. He had sighed then, knowing that his task wouldn't be a pleasant one, he had believed at the time though that he was doing what was best for the boy, what he didn't realize was that this would be his last and greatest mistake. He had waited till Harry's dot left Severus' rooms and summoned the man to his office._

_"Headmaster?" The man had said panic written clearly on his face the moment he saw the headmasters face. "What is it?" He had asked his eyes filled with fear. "Is Harry in danger?" Dumbledore closed his eyes at the slip up._

_"Tell me Severus, when did he become Harry?" The felt more than saw the man's face fall._

"_I- it wasn't his fault." Severus had finished lamely, Dumbledore sighed deeply. _

In hind sight he knew that he should have seen the way the normally stoic professor was protecting the boy.

"_You know that I can not allow this to go on?" He had said disapprovingly he felt the man flinch behind him._

"_P-Please Albus I-I can't." Severus had said._

Tears...

_The man was crying, but Dumbledore was relentless. "Then I am afraid that I must let you go." He had said, hoping that the threat of being thrown from his only home would change the man's mind; he was shocked when it didn't. Severus had looked at him determined._

"_Can I see him before I leave?" He had asked brokenly, Dumbledore though had been set in his ways._

Anguish...

"_I am afraid not." He had said watching the man crumble before him._

Broken...

_Severus closed his eyes. "I see." He had said smiling bitterly, it was then that Albs had seen his opening._

"_I know it's not preferable," He had said to the retreating back "But the order could use every free hand they can get." He had said, he heard Severus' hand slid from the doorknob. "Of course, I won't allow this relationship to continue, but since Harry will be staying at Order headquarters you would still be able to see him." Dumbledore had added in slyly, knowing that he had the man._

"_I'll be there as soon as I can move my things." Severus had said softly though firmly._

If Dumbledore could have he would have sighed, but his bodily functions were reduced to the necessary. Severus had left a letter to Harry, but Dumbledore had seen it fit not to give it to the boy. The potions master left Hogwarts and to Harry he had abandoned him; his eyes grew a little colder every day. Dumbledore had watched Severus destroy himself, working long impossible hours, surviving on potions while he worked to save what lives he could from the frighteningly large death toll. It was not uncommon to see the man haunting hospitals and battle scenes potions and wand in hand whispering frantic healing spells as more blood soaked his shirt and hands. When the headmaster finally returned to Hogwarts it was to deliver to miss Granger the sad news of her parents deaths. The tragedy, Dumbledore had then been happy to admit, brought the friends together in a new and entirely different way, they became lovers. As the Order sat around the dingy table in the small dining room of Grimmauld place they had rejoiced in the small bit of news. Severus however had slammed his glass onto the table before standing and disappearing.

"_What's up with him?" Tonks said, Remus had pat her arm comfortingly._

"_He's always been like that when it comes to Harry, just leave the man alone." He said before praising Molly's cooking and giving himself another helping._

A month later the ministry finally managed to push the board of governors hard enough to close Hogwarts down. Harry and Hermione, having no where to go went to Grimmould place, Severus became scarce. Two weeks later after a particularly bloody battle the tired order members made their way into the hall startled to see a pajama-clad Harry Potter standing just by the stairs his eyes wide. Dumbledore smiled grimly knowing that they all looked as tired and worn down as they felt. Harry had let out a choked sob the glass slipping from his fingers, but before it could hit the ground he was across the room catching Severus' falling form. Green eyes glared at him angrily.

"_What happened to him?" He demanded. Dumbledore winced and sighed shaking his head as he made his way out of the room._

"_Harry, the battle demands a lot of us, some more so than others." He had said before leaving the room. _

Dumbledore realized that he should have known what would happen, but he was stubborn. So he denied two broken wizards the love they could have shared. He isolated Severus while the man was unconscious and told Harry that the man had used him, that he didn't want him, and watched Harry fall once again into the arms of one Hermione Granger. Two days later the Weasleys were massacred and the golden trio were reunited. Severus woke to find no one by his bedside and like a ghost returned to his duties letting himself bathe in blood once more. Dumbledore found that he had no words for the man, instead he simply ensured that the man eat more and continued to watch the hopelessness in the dark eyes grow. Weeks passed before _it _finally happened. On a dusty battleground, surrounded by the dead and dieing, Dumbledore fell a dark figure swooped down on him and delivered to him a kiss. The world swam out of focus, loud shouts filled the air light danced behind his eyelids and the horrible sucking creature was pulled away from him. But it was too late, most of his soul had been stolen from him, and the tiniest bit that was left wasn't enough to control his body. He fell into strong arms and was apparated away to Grimmauld Place.

"_What happened?" Hermione said desperately when she saw the headmaster._

"_Dementor." Was the sad reply. He watched with glazed eyes as Harry was immediately chosen as his replacement._

"_Professor?" Hermione had said when she noticed the stare Severus gave to Harry, the boy looked away hurt, and with a grim frown Severus gave up. Dumbledore was sat in a comfortable chair by the fire and Hermione became his care taker._

The fallowing months became a blur to him, he watched Harry loose his slight childish form and turn into a war hardened veteran he heard and mourned over various deaths that Hermione told him about, though his face showed none of the pain his soul felt. One day, he watched with horror, unable to move when miss Granger found a letter in his pocket; the very letter that Severus had left behind for Harry almost a year previously. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Harry's name on it and he watched with dread as she flew from the room. He knew that she had run to Harry, who stood in the kitchen surrounded by order members going over different tactics. The only one who wouldn't be there that night was Severus who he had seen gripping his arm as he flooed out of the house and to his master. He felt the house tremble with Harry's magic and knew that Harry had read it and realized his transgressions, realized that Severus Snape loved him and was willing to give anything for him. The green eyed teen had stormed out of the house with the letter clutched in his hand and somehow managed to apparate himself directly into the middle of the death eater gathering. What happened next was something that no one but Harry, Severus and Dumbledore's tiny soul knew about. Harry had told him later what had _really _happened that night and he couldn't help but shiver.

"_I was so angry at you professor." He had said as he stared out the window. "But I was relived that Severus hadn't actually said all those things." Dumbledore could only listen with dread. "My magic protected me." He said softly, smiling. "it created a shield around me, though I didn't really notice it at the time you know?" Harry wrapped his fingers in Severus' inky strands and pulled him down for a heated kiss, it was several moments before they pulled apart, breathing deeply. "All I could think about was that I was never letting Severus go again." He whispered caressing Severus' cheek with the pad of his thumb, Severus leaned in to the touch a gentle smile tracing his lips. "I guess that after all the time I spent on the battle field my body just kind of reated to being surrounded by enemies." He leaned in for another lingering kiss tugging at the leather collar that could be seen just over Severus' white shirt, he pulled away only to tug the unresisting man into his arms. "I killed them all, Voldemort just kind of stood there, shocked I guess." Dumbledore watched as Harry rubbed Severus' back. "I told him to remove Severus' mark, he was quite crazy by then you know. He just nodded and removed it." Harry whispered kissing the now silky smooth black hair. _

"_So anticlimactic Harry, only you could have pulled it off." Severus said his arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist. "He didn't even use the killing curse on him Albus, he just pointed his finger and said 'Bang!' the next thing I knew Voldemort was dead." Severus chuckled pulling back and pecking Harry's lips once more before settling his head on Harry's chest. Harry had grown after the war, weather it was due to Severus' potions or some sort of dark spell Dumbledore would never quite know, but the boy was now a head taller than his potions professor and at least two times thicker._

"_I didn't want any one else to take you from me." Harry whispered to Severus, his voice low and no longer childish Severus nuzzled his chest. "So I made you mine in every way possible." He said softly grasping the back of Severus' pale wrist and pressing a kiss to the owners' brand that marred the soft underside of Severus' wrist. Severus shivered and pressed closer._

"_You are the only master I could have wanted." Severus said. Dumbledore watched in morbid fascination as Harry pulled the man into a possessive kiss. Severus gasped and moaned softly, unafraid._

"_I believe that it is time that we take our leave." Harry said in a low lust roughened voice, Severus nodded dazedly before turning to Dumbledore._

"_You'll never separate us again headmaster." He whispered. "goodbye" And with that Harry and Severus quickly made their way to the nearest fireplace._

Albus Dumbledore was said to be a hero, but what the people hadn't realized about him was that he was the one to create two dark lords. The Dark Lord Voldemort, who was insane in every way, and Harry Potter who took a more subtle approach and claimed the position of minister of magic at the young age of nineteen. Dumbledore wondered as he looked out his window, if things could have been different had he just given Harry that letter....

_Far away in Potter manor..._

Severus looked down at the book with disbelief, the handwriting was obviously his lover's but that was not what stunned him. His black eyes met hope filled green ones and tears slid down his cheeks. "Really?" He asked pleading for this to be real, Harry nodded his head.

"I found it back in Hogwarts and translated it." He said tracing the path Severus' tears had made. "There were others, but this one was the one that seemed the most important to me..." He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Severus' neck before continuing it. "Apparently Godric and Salazar had a thing for each other." He chuckled. "They split though when Godric refused to be the host." He whispered, Severus moaned as the lips brushed his sensitive neck.

"Don't say 'host' Harry, it's so unrefined." He said tipping his head back to allow his lover, master, and husband better access.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Harry said hopefully, Severus simply leaned down and yanked him into a kiss.

"Yes Harry I will mother our child." Severus whispered when he finally pulled away. "But I am no _host_." He said snidely making Harry chuckle.

"Forgive me _mother_." Harry teased, Severus though blushed obviously pleased.

"I love you." Severus said softly pressing his lips to Harry's still wild hair. Green eyes looked up at him with adoration.

"I love you too." Harry said softly, rubbing his hands across Severus' bare belly. "I think we need practice my love." He said softly, Severus could only groan.

-fin-


End file.
